


you're my favorite high

by optimusfine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, femmEXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongah knows right away that she made a horrible mistake when Kyungsoon looks at her, completely serious, and says, "you need to have sex with her again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my favorite high

**Author's Note:**

> written for adeerandadancer on lj 
> 
> and also bc i like lesbians what can i say

The whole thing starts with Jongah, of course.

Well, actually, the whole thing starts with Kai. She'll swear until the day she dies that it's an accident, that she didn't mean to, that adrenaline rushes after a performance leave her feeling like she's out of her own body, reckless and out of control.

Whatever the reason, it ends with her and Lu in f(x)'s dressing room with Kai's hands up Lu's shirt and Lu's knee tucked between Kai's thighs, skirt rucked up around her hips.

When Jongah finally comes back into herself, toes cramping from curling them so tightly, it's to Lu shuddering apart underneath her with breathless noises that send shivers up Jongah's spine, nails digging crescents into Jongah's biceps.

They pull apart slowly, Jongah's inner thighs sticky under her skirt as she steps back.

It's awkward for a fraction of a second until Lu leans forward to straighten Jongah's tie and grins at her, patting her chest almost affectionately.

"That was fun," she says as she redoes her high ponytail, smooths her bangs, and gives Jongah a once over that's so practiced Jongah can't help but wonder who else Lu has hooked up with in backstage dressing rooms.

(The thought makes a hard lump sit in her stomach, and she doesn't know what that means.)

A kiss on Jongah's cheek with a softly laughed, "you're so cute," and Lu is gone in a flurry of blonde hair and pale skin and pink lipstick that Jongah now knows tastes like cherry, and she groans, falls back against the wall with her hands over her face.

She's so screwed.

(It isn't until later, when she's lying in bed with her fingers creeping down her body and Kyungsoon's warm breath skating over her ear as she murmurs instructions, that Jongah realizes she never got her hands on Lu’s body anywhere besides her breasts.

And isn’t that interesting?)

\--

Jongah ends up telling Kyungsoon about the backstage encounter, along with the "Lu must have really sensitive boobs" thing, mostly because she tell Kyungsoon everything, and Jongah knows right away that she made a horrible mistake when Kyungsoon looks at her, completely serious, and says, "you need to have sex with her again."

Which, hey. Jongah is totally onboard for. But-

"Why?"

Kyungsoon laughs softly, leans in to push a lock of newly blonde hair behind Jongah's ear, and Jongah pushes into the touch unconsciously.

"Because you want to."

Jongah makes a pleased sound; they've already discussed that their relationship is open, that it has to be when their jobs has them working 20 hour days and as much as Kyungsoon is always there for her, however she needs her, sometimes Jongah just needs more.

(She hasn't told Kyungsoon that sometimes when she looks at Lu, her heart beats too fast and her palms get clammy and watching her dance is the most tortuous thing, the way Lu's body moves and the way her voice sounds as she croons into her headset on stage, but she has a feeling Kyungsoon already knows.)

"And," Kyungsoon continues, something brightening in her eyes that makes Jongah warm, "I want you to."

Oh. Well.

In that case.

"Okay," Jongah murmurs, cupping Kyungsoon's head and pulling her in for a kiss that Kyungsoon submits to with a soft sigh, and Jongah smiles.

Okay.

\--

Which is why, a week later, Jongah finds herself in her and Kyungsoon's room, planted very firmly in Lu's lap with Lu's tongue nearly halfway down her throat, and Kyungsoon watching from her bed with dark eyes.

Jongah pushes at Lu's shoulders in a silent request and Lu goes down to the bed, so pliant, so soft, and Jongah's mouth is nearly watering as she pushes Lu's camisole up, slowly. The cotton moves to reveal a pale toned stomach, the curve of Lu's breasts, and finally, finally, the dark nipples, already hard from the cold air and Jongah's touch.

"You're so hot," Jongah breathes, pressing her mouth against the bottom of Lu's breast, and Lu arches, one hand curling in the sheets and the other in her own hair, which is black again, cut short and spread on the bedspread like an offering, all for Jongah.

"You-" Lu starts, moan cutting through her words when Jongah's thumbs rub over her nipples, and her whole body goes tense, fingers clenching so hard her knuckles turn white.

"Oh god, fuck, Jongah."

How pretty she is, how so very pretty she sounds, Jongah thinks, swirling her short nail softly around Lu's nipple before she lowers her mouth and sucks at the other one, adding a hint of teeth that has Lu nearly screaming before she shoves her first in her mouth to muffle the sound. Jongah sucks harder and then pulls off, pinches one nipple and then moves to the other one, feeling it get even harder against her tongue as she flicks at it, noisy and messy and so hot.

"Shit, shit, fuck, you're so good Jongah so so good," they've barely even started and Lu is already babbling, head tossing back and forth between Jongah and Kyungsoon, who has crept closer and is now sitting on the floor by the side of the bed.

Jongah hums in question around Lu's nipple between her lips, and Lu makes the most beautiful, wrecked sound in response.

"Unnie," Jongah murmurs, cataloging the way Lu shudders in response to the title for another time, and rubs her thumbs around Lu's nipples, slides her knee in between Lu's thighs and nearly gasps at how wet she is.

Jongah lowers her head and sucks at the curve of Lu's breast, knowing it's going to make a mark on Lu's pale skin and trying not to be too pleased about it. Her hands are kneading Lu's breasts and ignoring the one - well, two - spots that Lu needs it most as her mouth travels up the long column of Lu's neck.

Her attention is pulled away from Lu's body by the wet sound of kissing, and she looks up to see Lu's tongue curling around Kyungsoon's, hands tangled in Kyungsoon's dark curls as she arches into Jongah's touch, Kyungsoon's fingers pulling at the nipple closest to her.

It's easy for Jongah's hands to find Lu's other one, scraping over it with her nail and noting the way Lu bites at Kyungsoon's lip in response. Lu's bangs are sticking to her forehead and her body is slick with sweat, making it easy for Jongah to bring her knee up even higher, grinding in between Lu's legs.

It happens before Jongah even can recognize it; one second, Lu is chanting "please please please," into Kyungsoon's mouth and the next, she's going limp, muscles in her legs and stomach quivering.

She bats at Jongah when Jongah runs the pad of her fingers over Lu's nipples, almost reverently, and groans into Kyungsoon's neck.

"Fuck," she says, breathlessly, curling onto her side after she pulls her camisole down, grimacing at the stickiness on her inner thighs but making no move to get up.

"I'm too old for this shit," and Jongah laughs, feels Kyungsoon climbing into bed and over her to curl on Lu's other side, and Jongah reaches across Lu to curl her fingers around Kyungsoon's, squeezing softly. She's still buzzing, heat in her stomach and trickling down, but she's also comfortable and warm and when she butts her head gently against Lu's shoulder, Lu's hand curls in her hand and through her hair.

It's not perfect - Chanmi is laughing drunkenly on the other side of the door, punctuated by Minseon's charming giggle and what sounds like a bottle being dropped on the kitchen floor, and they have to get up in less than three hours for to board the plane for their next concert in Shanghai - but it's close enough.


End file.
